nick_toonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Digimon Two
"Digimon Adventure 02" commonly referred to as Digimon Zero Two and known as the second season of Digimon: Digital Monsters outside of Japan, is a children's television anime series produced by Toei Animation. It is the second series in the Digimon franchise, which takes place three years (four years in the English dub) following the events of the previous season, Digimon Adventure. The series aired in Japan between April 2, 2000, and March 25, 2001. An English language dub produced by Saban Entertainment aired in North America between August 19, 2000, and May 19, 2001. It was succeeded by Digimon Tamers, which takes place in its own timeline. Plot :Arc 1 (episodes 1-21) Taking place a few years after Digimon Adventure, the Digital World comes under attack from a mysterious human calling himself the Digimon Emperor who is enslaving Digimon with his Dark Rings while building Control Spires that negate Digivolution and act as aerials to power the Dark Rings. To fight him three new Digi-destined, Davis, Yolei and Cody along with the now teenage T.K and Kari, each gain a type of Digivice called a D3, which allows them to open a gate to be transported to the Digital World through any computer. They are also given D-Terminals that hold Crest-themed relics called Digi-Eggs (DigiMentals) that allow Patamon and Gatomon, along with the new Digimon Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon to Armor Digivolve as a counter to the presence of Control Spires. The Digimon Emperor is eventually revealed to be the boy genius Ken Ichijouji, who flees to the Digital World before the Digidestined can confront him at his home. Now permanently based in the Digital World, the Digimon Emperor steps up his plans, kidnapping Tai Kamiya's partner Agumon. The Digimon Empreror forces Agumon to digivolve to Skullgreymon, who then goes on a rampage, now able to resist the power of the Dark Ring. The Digimon Emperor then creates the Dark Spiral to control fully evolved Digimon. Agumon is eventually freed when Davis discovers a new Digi-Egg (DigiMental) allowing Veemon to Armor Digivolve to a more powerful form, an ability Hawkmon and Armadillomon later gain when Yolei and Cody find similar Digi-Eggs (DigiMentals). The Digidestined finally discover the mobile base of the Digimon Emperor, and resolve not to return home until it is destroyed. Cody and T.K manage to enter the headquarters as it enters the Dark Pool, a whirlpool in the ocean caused by a powerful Digimon, who is revealed to be what is left of Devimon, the first villain defeated by the original Digidestined. The Digimon Emperor takes Devimon's data as the final piece to complete his ultimate weapon, Kimeramon, created from the parts of many Digimon, as the Digimon Emperor is unsatisfied with his own partner Wormmon. However, while Kimeramon is able to defeat the Digidestined's partners effortlessly, Devimon's influence begins to drive the Digimon Emperor insane. After infiltrating the base a second time, and a fight with Kimeramon that almost kills the partner Digimon, Davis decides to set out to destroy the engine room of the base himself. Devimon's power causes Kimeramon to abandon his master, and Wormmon betrays the Digimon Emperor to help the Digidestined, and bring the Ken who was his friend back. In the engine room a Golden Digi-Egg (DigiMental) is found, which Veemon uses to digivolve to Magnamon. Magnamon duels with Kimeramon in a battle that destroys the base. Wormmon sacrifices himself to rescue Magnamon and give him the energy to destroy Kimeramon. Ken, who believed that the Digimon were nothing more than a game, realises he was a monster and casts off his evil side. After Wormmon dies in Ken's arms, he returns home, and the Digidestined do the same. :Arc 2 (episodes 22-37) With the Digimon Emperor defeated, the DigiDestined proceed to help the resident Digimon rebuild their homes. However, after his defeat, soul searching and the rebirth of his partner Wormmon, Ken learns of a mysterious woman who can turn Control Spires into constructs resembling living Digimon. Though Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon were now able to Digivolve to their Champion forms, the Control Spire Digimon prove to be stronger until Ken joins the gang and they learn of DNA Digivolution, enabling their Digimon to fuse with each other in pairs for more power. However, the mysterious woman, revealed to be a human-Digimon hybrid called Arukenimon, responds by creating BlackWarGreymon from a 100 Control Spires. Though the construct refuses to follow her orders, Arukenimon and her lackey Mummymon take advantage of his drive to find the ultimate opponent by having him destroy the Destiny Stones that keep the dimensional barriers of the human and Digital Worlds from blending, which is what Control Spires were really built for. As Blackwargreymon tries to destroy the last stone, the Digmon Sovereign Azulongmon intervenes, and defeats Blackwargreymon effortlessly. Azulongmon then explains to the Digidestined that he, along with the three other Sovereigns who guard the Digital World, was imprisoned by the Dark Masters in Season 1. When the original Digidestined gave up the power of their crests, the Sovereigns were freed. Azulongmon then plants seeds to recreate the destroyed Destiny Stones. Although he tells Blackwargreymon he cannot say what his destiny is, he does warn the Digidestined the threat behind Arukenimon and Mummymon still exists. :Arc 3 (episodes 38-50) On Christmas Day, the original Digidestined are surprised when their partner Digimon come to stay with them in the real world for the holiday. However at a rock concert where Yamato "Matt" Ishida is playing with his band, a Control Spire and a large number of Digimon appear. The Digimon are quickly defeated, but the next day Control Spires appear across the world. Gennai then reappears, with a Digi-core from Azulongmon. This is used by Paildramon, the DNA digivolution of Wormmon and Veemon, to Mega-digivolve to Imperialdramon. It also gives the partners of the older children the ability to digivolve to the ultimate level. The Digidestined then set off around the world, wiping out the Control Spires and sending the Digimon who appear with them back to the Digital World. When they return home, a group of powerful Digimon calling themselves the Daemon Corps arrive to kidnap Ken. Arukenimon and Mummymon also appear, with their human boss and creator, Yukio Oikawa. They reveal that while the Digidestined were traveling around the world, back at home they kidnapped a number of lonely children. Despite interference from Daemon himself, after his forces are killed, Oikawa extracts from Ken data of the Dark Spore. This is the object responsible for Ken becoming the Digimon Emperor, and Oikawa copies it from him to imprint into the kidnapped children, who wish to become the evil genius Ken once was. The spores develop into flowers that harvest the infected children's energy. Blackwargreymon reappears, first to find the answers about his existence, and then to destroy Oikawa, who he deems a foreign object, belonging in neither the Real or Digital Worlds. Agumon, using the power of Azulongmon's Digi-core, digivolves to Wargreymon to stop Blackwargreymon, and it is only with the help of Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, that he manages to persuade Blackwargreymon to give up his hunt for battle. When the Digidestined confront Oikawa, they learn he was Cody's father's best friend. Blackwargreymon and Cody's Grandfather try to talk Oikawa out of his hunt for power and his depression, but an unseen influence causes Oikawa to try and kill his best friend's father. Blackwargreymon steps in front of the attack and is fatally injured. Oikawa then reveals his actions were so he can enter the DigiWorld. Blackwargreymon uses his body to seal the gate to the Digital World in Highton View Terrace. When Oikawa attempts to make his way into the Digital World through the gate, he ends up in the Land of Dreams, with the children, Arukenimon and Mummymon. The Digidestined also follow him and learn that Oikawa was only a pawn/vessel for the true mastermind, Myotismon from the first series. Myotismon then uses the power of the harvested Dark spores to become MaloMyotismon. Eventually, after a long battle with aid from the DigiDestined from all over the world, the Japanese DigiDestined destroy MaloMyotismon. Though weakened from the evil Digimon's possession, a dying Oikawa sacrifices his physical existence to return the Digital World to its peaceful state and serve as its guardian. In the series aftermath, twenty-five years later, the humans and Digimon live side by side as the Japanese DigiDestined gather together with their families. Characters Main characters Old DigiDestined As Digimon Adventure 02 is a continuation of Digimon Adventure, it includes characters from that series as well. Though burdened by their new-found responsibilities, the previous DigiDestined team provides a helping hand once in a while. * Tai Kamiya: He was the leader of the previous DigiDestined, and is Kari's big brother. He attends high school (middle school in the original version). He gave Davis his goggles to replace Davis' pair, which were wrecked in a first battle. He joined the soccer team. * Matt Ishida: T.K.'s big brother, he attends high school (middle school in the original version). He has his own band, known as the Teenage Wolves. Davis's sister had a not so secret crush on him. * Sora Takenouchi: Attending high school (middle school in the original version) and joined the tennis team. * Izzy Izumi: Very smart and a logical thinker, his computer skills prove invaluable to the new DigiDestined. * Mimi Tachikawa: Currently lives in New York. She occasionally visits the others via airplane or DigiPort. *Joe Kido: Due to his hard work, Joe attends private school. He's now studying for a high school entrance exam and uses his free time to help the others when possible. Villains * MaloMyotismon (BelialVamdemon) (48-50): Myotismon's most powerful form. The main villain behind the events of the series (not counting Daemon). Disintegrated after the children's dreams weakened him and spirit destroyed by Imperialdramon Fighter Mode powered up by the power of everyone's Digivices. ** Yukio Oikawa (38-50): Possessed by Myotismon. His possession left him with fatal damage to his body and he died, but he used the power of the World of Dreams to use his life-force to repair the Digital World and his spirit remains there to guard it. *** Arukenimon (Archnemon) (24-48) and Mummymon (29-48): : Oikawa's henchmen. Killed by MaloMyotismon. *** Golemon (25): : Created by Arukenimon. Killed by Aquilamon and Stingmon. *** Okuwamon (26-27): : Created by Arukenimon. Killed by Paildramon. *** Blossomon (31): Created by Arukenimon. Killed by Silphymon. *** Knightmon (32): Created by Arukenimon. Killed by BlackWarGreymon. **Digimon Emperor (Digimon Kaiser) (1-21): Ken was controlled by the Dark Spore by Oikawa and Arukenimon. Reverted to his real self and joined the DigiDestined after being defeated. *** SkullGreymon (9): Created by attempting to dark digivolve Greymon. He lost his energy and Wormon freed Agumon from the Dark Ring. *** MetalGreymon (Virus) (10-11): Dark Digivolved from Agumon, but was soon out of the Emperor's control. He is defeated and saved by Raidramon, reverting him back to Agumon. ***Kimeramon (Chimairamon) (19-21): Created from parts of numerous Digimon and by the dark powers of Devimon (first series villain) by the Digimon Emperor, but was soon out of the Emperor's control,(from being controlled by the dark powers) Killed by Magnamon after being reenergised by Wormmon. ** The Roachmon Brothers (The Gokimon Brothers) (6): Defeated and freed by Togemon and Halsemon. ** Millenniummon (Millenniumon) (flashback in 43): Responsible for the dark spore that was implanted in Ken, which allowed Myotismon to manipulate Ken into becoming the Digimon Emperor as well copy the spore to implant into several children to aid in his revival. Was the opponent who the younger Ken fought alongside Ryo shortly after the battle with Diaboramon in 2000. (For further details see Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers) ** BlackWarGreymon (30-37, 46-47): Created by Arukenimon but refused to obey orders. BlackWarGreymon would later become good after battling WarGreymon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Was fatally injured by the Myotismon-possessed Oikawa, but sealed the Highton View Terrace gate with his final breath. ** Mojyamon (40): Defeated by Octmon. ** Giromon (41): Defeated by MagnaAngemon. *** Mamemon, BigMamemon and MetalMamamon (41): Giromon's servants. Defeated by MetalGreymon and Kiwimon. ** Daemon (Demon) (43-45): Wanted the Dark Spore in Ken. They trapped and imprisoned him in the World of Darkness by Impeialdramon Fighter Mode, Silphymon and Shakkoumon. *** The Daemon Corps (43-44): Daemon's servants. **** SkullSatamon (43): Killed by Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. **** LadyDevimon (43-44): Killed by Silphymon. **** MarineDevimon (MarinDevimon) (43-44): Killed by Shakkoumon. ** Dragomon (Dagomon) (13): King of the Dark Ocean. Never developed a storyline, but seemed almost obsessed with Kari. * Wendigomon (Wendimon) (1st Movie): Corrupted partner of Willis. Changed into Antylamon (Andiramon)]] and then into Cherubimon. Defeated and purified by Magnamon and Rapidmon. * Pukumon (CD Drama 2): Defeated by the combined efforts of Saggitarimon, Rinkmon, Pteramon, Manbomon, Butterflymon and Pucchiemon. * Armageddemon (Armagemon) (2nd Movie): New more powerful form of Diaboromon from the Digivolution of millions of Kuramon. Was able to take down Omnimon and defeat Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, but was killed by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Family of the DigiDestined These characters were introduced in this series: *Jun Motomiya (本宮 順): Davis' older sister. She and Davis argue repeatedly. She also chases after Matt through most of the first half of the second series, trying to get a date with him. After she finally realizes that he loves Sora she quickly forms a crush on Jim (Joe's older brother). *Momoe, Chizuru, Mantarou: Yolei's siblings, two sisters and one brother. Because there are four of them in one family, they have to fight for attention. *Hiroki Hida (火田 宏樹): Cody's deceased father. As a child, he was best friends with Yukio Oikawa, and the two contacted the Digital World through video games, promising themselves they would one day visit it together. Before that was to be, however, Hiroki married, had Cody and became a police officer, eventually killed in the line of duty by gunshot meant for a Government Official when Cody was 4 years old, Hiroki said to Cody to be brave and died. *Chikara Hida (火田 千香良): Cody's grandfather. Concerned for his son's well-being, he forbade Hiroki to contact the Digital World and spend time with Oikawa. In the present, he is Cody's sensei in kendo, and his father figure. Eventually, he realizes his error in trying to break up the friendship between Oikawa and Hiroki, and attempts to reach out to him and set things right for Cody. *Kotomi Hida (火田 琴美): Cody's mother, who is also very concerned with Cody's constant absence when he's in the Digital-World. *Sam (Osamu) Ichijouji (一乗寺 治): Ken's deceased older brother. When Ken was little, Sam was a Grade A student and got most of the attention. One day, Ken wished he would go away because he was jealous. That same day Sam was fell down on their apartment and died. *Haruhiko Takenouchi (武之内 春彦): Sora's father, a folklore college professor who was at Kyoto during the summer of 1999. Learning of the adventure his daughter went through, Haruhiko began to research the Digital World with Jim, Joe's brother, who is one of his students. Yolei met both of them during her class trip to Kyoto, and Haruhiko explained some of his theories to her. *Shu Kido (城戸 修) and Shin Kido (城戸 信) (Shin and Shu): Joe's brother, a college student at Kyoto. He met Yolei when she is visiting Kyoto with her class. He also drove her and the others to where they needed to be when Daemon was attacking on Christmas Day. Note: With the exception of Cody's family, and T.K. and Kari's parents, no parents of the Digimon Adventure 02 DigiDestined were named. Media Anime [http://nick-toons.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Digimon_Episodes#Season_2:_2000-2001.2F2013 List of Digimon Adventure 02 episodes] Digimon Adventure 02 aired 50 episodes on Fuji TV in Japan between April 2, 2000, and March 25, 2001. Saban Entertainment produced an English-language version which aired on Fox Kids in the USA and YTV in Canada between August 19, 2000, and May 19, 2001. The Japanese version was streamed with English subtitles on Crunchyroll in 2008, followed by Funimation Entertainment in April 2009. A DVD boxset of the English dub was released in North America by New Video Group on March 26, 2013. Digimon Adventure 02 and its predecessor, Digimon Adventure, were added to the Netflix Instant Streaming service on August 3, 2013 in separate English dubbed and Japanese subtitled versions. The initial subtitles used were incomplete and contained many translation errors, as well as incorrect timing, and Toei has responded by gradually replacing the older subtitles with newer, more accurate tracks beginning the day of the initial series upload. Theme songs ;Opening theme *"Target (Red Impact)" by Kōji Wada (Japan) *"Digimon Theme" by Paul Gordon (North America) ;Ending themes *"Tomorrow Is When My Wind Blows" by AiM *"Always at Any Time" by AiM ;Insert songs *"brave heart" by Ayumi Miyazaki *"Break up!" by Ayumi Miyazaki *"Beat Hit!" by Ayumi Miyazaki *"I Am Me After All" by Kōji Wada *"Now is the time!!" by Ai Maeda *"Our Digital World" by Digimon All Stars with Kōji Wada & Ai Maeda (voice actress)|Ai Maeda Films Digimon Hurricane Touchdown / Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Touchdown!! / Supreme Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals|デジモンアドベンチャー02: デジモンハリケーン上陸 / 超絶進化！！ 黄金のデジメンタル|Dejimon Adobenchā Zero Tsū: Dejimon Harikēn Jouriku!! / Chouzetsu Shinka!! Ougon no Digimentaru is the third Digimon film. It was released in Japan on July 8, 2000, as part of the 2000 Summer Toei Anime Fair along with Ojamajo Doremi the Movie, which was screened between the two parts. It was released in the United States on October 6, 2000, as the third part of Digimon: The Movie called Digimon: The Movie (Present Day). This film was the longest movie Toei Animation has created in Japan. The running time was about 65 mins (the rest of the movies were between 20-40 mins). The story focuses on American DigiDestined Willis, whose involvement with an enigmatic threat has started to influence the rest of the DigiDestined as well. As a child, Willis was given two twin Digimon, a Gummymon and a Kokomon. One day, Kokomon mysteriously disappeared without a trace, returning later as the ruthless Wendigomon after being corrupted by a rogue viral program. Hoping to find Willis, Wendigomon begins to kidnap the other DigiDestined and de-age them. During this time, T.K. and Kari investigate Willis' whereabouts shortly after Mimi's disappearance and enlists the help of Davis and the other younger DigiDestined to help. On the way, Davis and the others run into Willis, who is traveling to his summer home in Colorado, where he believes Wendigomon wants him to go, as it was the place where Kokomon disappeared. Willis at first refuses the help of the DigiDestined and even his own partner, Terriermon, fearing they will get hurt. However, Davis and Terriermon convince him that he is not alone in this battle. When Willis meets with Wendigomon at Summer Memory the next morning, he realized Wendigomon is no longer the Digimon he knows, and prepares to fight him. In response, Wendigomon digivolves to Antylamon, and then Cherubimon, de-aging Willis and the younger DigiDestined as well. Willis figures out that his Digimon's urge for things to go back to the way there were literally meant to make Willis a kid again. In this battle, Kari and T.K. gave Willis and Davis the Golden Digi-Eggs, transforming Veemon into Magnamon and Terriermon into an Armor evolved Rapidmon. After the battle was over, Cherubimon was defeated and the older Chosen Children reappeared at the points were they had disappeared from. In the end, Willis discovered that his Digimon is still alive after the fight, ready to be reborn from a Digi-Egg. The English dub version of this, claims that Willis created Diaboromon, in an attempt to connect it to the storyline from the previous two movies. After the defeat of Diaboromon, the virus tracked down Willis, taking and corrupting Kokomon in the process. The same dub also removed the plot of Wendigomon abducting the older DigiDestined and de-aging them, as to shorten the film. All the scenes that were shown of the older Chosen Children at the beginning of the dubbed film were actually what they were doing when they disappeared. As they are not kidnapped in the North American version, the film instead explains what happened to them after their adventures in the Digital World. Digimon: The Movie Digimon: The Movie, released in the U.S. and Canada territory by Fox Kids on October 6, 2000, consists of the union of the first three Japanese movies (first two parts from Digimon Adventure, the third part from Digimon Adventure 02). Those stories are based in the universe introduced in the first two series of the TV series. Diaboromon Strikes Back Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon originally released in Japan as Digimon Adventure 02: Diaboromon Strikes Back|デジモンアドベンチャー02: ディアボロモンの逆襲 |Dejimon Adobenchā Zero Tsū: Diablomon no Gyakushuu is the fourth Digimon film. It was released in Japan on March 3, 2001. It was released in the United States on August 5, 2005, but the first movie to have the theme song from Digimon Frontier, and released in November 2013, for the BBC Children in Need 2013 in the United Kingdom. Also known as Revenge of Diaboromon. In this movie, that takes place three months after MaloMyotismon's defeat, the DigiDestined go up against Diaboromon again. Tai and Matt head back to the Internet to deal with him with Omnimon, while the younger Chosen Children go to deal with the rampage of a swarm of Kuramon (Diaboromon's Fresh form). With the help of Angemon and Angewomon (with T.K. and Kari), Omnimon was able to destroy Diaboromon again, but it turned out to be a trap, as his destruction allowed many more Kuramon to go to the Real World. Things go out of control when the Kuramon in the Real World merge to create a Mega level called Armageddemon, an alternate Mega in Diaboromon's evolutionary line. It is so powerful that neither Omnimon nor Imperialdramon were able to defeat it on their own. In the end, Omnimon gives his energy to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, powering him up to Paladin Mode. Using his Omni Sword attack, Imperialdramon is able to strike down Armageddemon, splitting him back up into the Kuramon. With the help of the energy from the DigiDestined Digivices and the cell phones from the other kids of Japan, the Omni Sword is powered up, allowing all of the Kuramon to be destroyed for good. Along with One Piece: Clockwork Island Adventure, the fourth Digimon film was shown as a double feature, which was called the Tōei Spring Anime Fair 2001. In total, they earned 3,000,000,000 Japanese yen. The English dub was only released as a 'TV movie' and was never released for DVD purchase, but usually Lionsgate UK and BBC, in association with TF1 and France 2 released on TV in the United Kingdom. CD Dramas Michi e no Armor Shinka Takes place on Valentine's Day, 2003. The audio drama starts with Davis trying to change his image so girls will like him by imitating various Digidestined. Kari, Mimi, and Sora are kidnapped by Boltmon who just wants a heart. Pukumon had taken advantage of this in order to destroy the DigiDestined. Ken's Pucchiemon reasons with Boltmon, and the kids subsequently fight the mastermind, Pukumon. Joe knocks into them, and they drop and mix up their D-Terminals. This causes them to use the wrong Digieggs and Digivolve into new Armor Digimon, who beat Pukumon. Overall, the story serves not only to provide light humor, but marks the first time that the Digidestined are able to use their Digi-Eggs interchangeably, and transform their Digimon into new Armored Digivolutions using each other's eggs. The title of the audio drama means "The Road to Armor Evolution". Ishida Yamato Tegami ~Letter~ All begins when Matt receives a tape from a girl. She will undergo a high risk operation on her eyes, and she's afraid because she could become blind if the operation is not successful. Matt, who doesn't know what to do to cheer her up, receives help and advice from Gabumon, Sakurada (one of the helpers of his father) and an old man who knows the borders' sea. Then Matt writes the song "Tobira~door", to give her courage and support, and tells, that he'll be there for her, no matter what happens. In the end, he receives another tape from her, thanking him for the support and telling, that the operation went well, and that she will soon remove the bandages, so she can one day see the sea, where he wrote the song, with him. Natsu e no Tobira Taking place in the summer of 2003, Davis and DemiVeemon meet up with Mimi, Willis, and Gummymon in New York City. However, without warning, the entire city falls under a strange winter and becomes deserted. The kids hear a voice and see fireflies before meeting a nameless girl, whom Davis names "Nat-chan" from the Japanese word for "summer". Nat-chan displays feelings for Davis, but the group does not know that she is really a giant clawed Digimon, who makes her transformation by using the "fireflies", which are revealed to be data chips, which have corrupted her data. Davis realises Nat-chan was lonely and just wanted a Chosen Children partner. Unfortunately, Nat-chan dies and comes back as a Digitama, but luckily, Davis and the others take it upon themselves to help find Nat-chan's true Partner. Willis and Mimi indicate that the sudden winter was created from Davis' heart, which was unhappy after losing the district football (soccer) competition and his unrequited love for Kari. The name of this audio drama means "The Door to Summer", meaning the portal back to their own world, and recalled by Mimi from what appears to be the book The Door into Summer during the drama. Digimon Adventure 02 Original Story 2003nen -Haru- This audio drama takes place sometime after the events in Digimon Adventure 02, but before the 25 years later epilogue. The audio drama fills in several plot holes pertaining to the series, and also explores some of the changes that the DigiDestined and their Partners went through that helped lead to the epilogue. In Davis' track, Goggles, Davis reflects on the goggles given to him to by Tai, what they symbolize, and what makes a good leader. In TK's track, As I Type on the Keyboard, TK has started to write about his adventures in the Digital World and expresses his feelings on some of them, as well as being a DigiDestined in general. It is later stated that memorandum TK had begun writing was delayed in publishing until he was able to write it objectively. In Cody's track, A Visit to the Grave, Cody takes Armadillomon to visit his father's grave. They talk about the sacrifices that Oikawa and the others have made. Cody makes a promise to start trying to understand why evil tries to take over certain people, and to try to prevent it in the future. In Yolei's track, I've Become a Middle-Schooler, Yolei talks about her life in transition to becoming a middle-schooler, her attempts to form a musical band, her growing feelings for Ken, and her new obsession with black tea. In Ken's track, Spring Sunlight, Ken reminisces about his brother, the mistakes of his past, and how happy and thankful he is now. In Kari's track, Hikari's Introductory Course to Partners, Kari has begun a video recording for a class teaching new DigiDestined how to behave and act as good Partners to their Digimon. She also talks about some of her experiences with Gatomon and the Digital World. Near the end of the track, we find out that Davis's sister Jun, both of Yolei's older sisters, as well as Joe's older brother, have all recently become DigiDestined and require assistance in the Digital World. Kari and the others then set out to help the new ones on their adventures. It is later stated that Kari's video later turned out to be "surprisingly useful." Production staff Japanese staff * Original Concept: Akiyoshi Hongo * Director: Hiroyuki Kakudou * Series Composition, Writers: Atsushi Maekawa, Genki Yoshimura * Writers: Hiro Masaki, Reiko Yoshida, Yoshio Urasawa, Satoru Nishizono(Ep 8), Chiaki J. Konaka (Ep 13) * Character Design: Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru * Chief Animation Director: Setsuko Nobuzane * Art Director: Yukiko Iijima, Tetsuhiro Shimizu * Color Design: Yasue Itasaka * Director Of Photography: Atsushi Iwazaki, Kazuhiro Yoshino, Fumio Hirokawa * Editor: Kouichi Katagiri * Sound Director: Sadashi Kuramoto * Music: Takanori Arisawa * Producer: Daisuke Kawakami (Fuji TV), Kyotaro Kimura (Yomiuri Advertising), Hiromi Seki (Toei Animation) * Production Cooperation: Toei * Production: Fuji TV, Yomiuri Advertising, Toei Animation North American english staff * Voice Director: Jeff Nimoy * Composer: Shuki Levy Insert songs One of the songs used by Fox to promote the network's 2000 Fox Kids lineup was reused as an insert song in the English dub of 02; it is heard when the children travel from the real world to the digital world. External links *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon02/ Toei Animation's Digimon Adventure 02 website] *[http://www.fujitv.co.jp/b_hp/digimon2/index.html Fuji TV's Digimon Adventure 02 website]